


Valentine's Day

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Five times Bruce and Edward had a Valentine's Day through out the years.





	

1.

The first Valentine's day Bruce and Edward was was when the both of them were on a an undercover mission. Well, Batman and Riddler were on the same mission without the other knowing. They bumped into each other when gathering info. 

“What are you doing here?” Riddler hissed. “This is my job!”

“Keep your voice down.” 

After that they kept getting in each other ways. They weren’t used to working with each other. As they continued on eventually getting what they needed, Batman beating up the bad guys, Riddler downloading the entire mainframe from the drug ring knowing that with it’s information they would be able to shut down at least one operation. 

After some snippyness from Riddler the redhead left only looking back. He had expected for Batman to be gone but was surprised that the Bat was still there staring at him. Frowning he walked back over looking at the Dark Knight waiting for something. 

Of course the silents got to him first. “What?”

“It’s good to see you keeping your promise.” 

Eyes widening a little Edward crossed his arms straightening up. “Of course I am. Don’t doubt me, Batman, I know what I want now.” 

“I know.” Batman paused before turning. “Take up some self defense or training. It’ll help.” 

With a smile Edward tipped his hat before turning to leave. 

2.

The second time they had Valentine’s Day was spent with Batman trying to save Riddler who had gotten captured by international human traffickers. Batman easily snuck onto the ship before rushing off to find out where they were holding the people. 

Before he could override the code the door binged with Edward walking right out with a pipe in his hands. He jumped seeing him before sighing. 

“Your late.” Riddler turned around. “Come on, everyone, this way!” 

“YOu got them out.”

“Yes, the codes were horribly easy. It only took me moment because I was unconscious. There re twenty in all.” Riddler turned as the people scurried out. “And three knocked out thugs.” 

“You knocked them out?”

“I may have taken your advice. I can proudly say I am now a yellow belt.” 

“Good.”

“I wanted more praise than that.” 

 

3\. 

The third Valentine’s Day was spent with Edward having a hearacttck finding out who the man under the mask was. It was an emotional first half of the night until the redhead recovered before bombarding Bruce with questions. 

The rest of the night was spent in the Batcave with hot chocolate, coffee, coffee cake and some late dinner as they went over the years sorting things out that Edward needed to know. There was a little bump when Edward brought out how he had solved who the Bat was but then meet Bruce Wayne and tossed out the idea. 

As the morning started tonear Edward had the pleasure, alright somewhat pleasure to meet the Robins. They had come in one by one with each of them stopping to stare at him for a long moment before sticking around to seeing what was going on.

The creepiest thing was that they didn’t say a word. They just took a spot on either side of Batman watching him. Two of them glared daggers, one looked like he was excited and the last one seemed thoughtful. 

It wasn’t until the Butler came back down giving them a look and a ‘Ahem’ did the all get up leaving before going up the stairs to wherever that was. It was most likely the Wayne Manor. By the time the sun was up Edward was on his way home head swarming. 

Still there was a warm feeling in his chest. 

4\. 

The fourth Valentine's day was an actual date. They had met up at a fancy restaurant. They had been dating for about seven months. It was just the first Valentine's Day they spent being a couple. As the ordered some food Edward felt content as they talked about their day. 

Music was played just for them. How Edward he know this? Because the three Violinist came up to their table as they desert was being served. After they enjoyed a murder-mystery at Gotham Theater but to be honest they both figured out who it was ten minutes in. Still it was enjoyable to watch them act it out.

Once it ended they ended up back at the Manor where they ended up doing something that most people do on Valentines.

5\. 

The fifth Valentine’s day was them just relaxing in bed after a long night of taking down some of Gotham’s criminal elites. Exhausted from the entire night it took bring them down, fighting, locking them up and returning the two were on bed barely awake. 

Edward’s eyes were opened slightly but he really didn't see anything. Just relaxing pressed against Bruce’s side with his head on his chest. Even though it was nothing romantic like the movies this was the best way he could think of celebrating the lover’s holiday. 

Still having his lover’s arm around him was comforting. Bruce had fallen asleep a few seconds later after he pulled the sheets up against them. Slowly Edward drifted off to sleep with his mind at peace for once, no racing thoughts or puzzles just the knowledge that they were alone together. 

It was peaceful, comforting, light… Edward was sure this was what true happiness was.


End file.
